icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddie Lover/iTruly Do Love You, Freddie
This is a fan made: Seddie Episode: Snene: School Sam: I can't believe I got a F on my History text. Freddie: Maybe because you fell asleep, you woke up, you told Mr. Ham you think History stupid, and burp loudly and lefted. Sam: So, at least he knew how I felt. I wonder why Mr Ham's last name is ham? Sam: That just makes me want to have ham. Carly: Yeeeeeah...... right. Sam: What? Carly: You need to get higher grades or you'll get left back! Sam: I don't need this. Carly: Don't you care? Sam: (thinking).................nope! Carly: Ahhhh..... (iCarly's Main Theme Song) Scene: (Carly's House) Sam: I really hate this! (drop bookbag on Carly's Couch) Gibby: Why? Sam: I have to be partners with this hobone! Gibby: (confused).......who? Sam: Freddie! Freddie: Don't worry everything will go...... Sam: (upset) quiet! Freddie: (scared) Okay! Carly: Can't you guys get along just once. Freddie: I try, but we keep on arguing like buttheads! Sam: Like buttheads?! Fredddie: Yes! Like buttheads! Carly: Ahhhh..... Come on Gibby, let's go up to our room to study science. Gibby: Okay, wait I have to take my shirt off first. (take off shirt) Gibby: (rub stomach) Ahhhh, yeah.... Carly: (Carly staring at Gibby) Ahhh, can we please do this science homework quickly, I don't want to stare at your.... Gibby: Don't say it. (Both go upstairs) (A while later) Carly: Okay Gibby, what's next? Gibby: Uh, logic! Carly: Alright. (Suddenly hear Freddie screaming) Carly: (go down stairs) What the? (see Sam beat up Freddie on the couch) Freddie: (getting beat up) Somebody help! Heeeeeeeeeelp! Carly: Sam! No! (grabbing Sam off Freddie) Freddie: AHHHHHHHH! Sam: You like that! Carly: (finally Sam is off Freddie) Why were you beating him up! Sam: Because he keeps saying I'm getting the meaning of empirical wrong!! Freddie: It's true! Carly: That's it! Freddie: What? Carly: Me and Sam's going to have a talk. So your outta here! Freddie: But... Carly: OUT!!!! Freddie: Ahhhhh. (goes out the door) (Gibby comes down stairs) Carly: And you! OUT!!!!! Gibby: But we're not done yet. Carly: OUT!!!!!!!!! (Gibby quietly walks out the door) (Both girls sit on the girl) Carly: Can try to get along Freddie nicely? Sam: Yeah likes THATS going to happen. Carly: Do you love ''Freddie? Sam: (awkward face) uh.........................yes. Carly: (smiling) yeaaah (giggle) Carly: (suddenly shocked) WHAT!?!?!?! WHAT?!?! (commerical break) Carly: (shocked) Your seriously do love Freddie, like ''love. Sam: Yeah. Carly: Oh my GOD!! Sam: Did I just said that! I said I love bacon! Carly: (insane) No! You said "I love Freddie." Sam: I didn't say that! Carly: In my world you did! Sam: Find I truely love Freddie. Carly: Oh my GOD! Sam: Can you stop repeating that. Carly: Sorry, I'm just so...... surprised. But I am happy for you. Sam: You are. Carly: Yup. Sam: Says you. Carly: What? Sam: Freddie's in love with you, and the man doesn't like me. Carly: Don't worry, I'll talk with Freddie about it alright. Sam: Okay, but DON'T tell him I say it, just ask him, if he has feelings for me okay! Carly: Sure! (next day) Scene: school (Carly goes to Freddie's Locker) Carly: Hey Freddie. Freddie: Oh, hey Carly. What is it? Carly: Do you have feelings for Sam. (Stares at Carly) (then tries to run away, but Carly grabbed his shirt) Carly: (holding Freddie) I don't think so. Freddie: (stops running) Okay, YES, I have feelings for Sam. Wendy: OMG! (smiling) You feelings for Sam?! Freddie: Wendy.... Wendy...,. please.... Wendy: HEY EVERYONE, FREDDIE LIKES SAM! Everyone: (teasing Freddie) Freddie: No! Stop talking about it! UH! Freddie: (Runs outside) Carly: I'm coming! (runs out the door of the school) Scene: Carly's House Carly: I'm sorry I asked you. Freddie: Don't worry, it's true I like Sam though. Scene: Outside Carly's Apartment (Sam over hearing Carly and Freddie's conversation) Sam: (happy whispering) He likes me! (suddenly Spencer''s here) Spencer: What are you doing? Sam: ''No, ''what were you doing for the rest of the episode! Spencer: Dating a girl in Hollywood. Sam: (weird out) carry on. Spencer: (Weird out) Carry on. End of Episode Category:Blog posts